Blood-Painted Rose-Petals
by dragoncaller45
Summary: Ruby Rose was a normal girl, who lived a normal life. No, her partner WASN'T raising undead in the background. Nah, Yang wasn't breathing literal fire, you were imagining it. And Blake DEFINITELY didn't get a little furrier when she was angry. Nope. Nah-uh. Never. Ruby was normal, she was! She was normal and nobody would tell her otherwi-oh who was she kidding, Normal? Beacon? HAHA
1. Chapter 1: Her Story Begins

**A/N: Couldn't resist, love the mythology behind monsters too much not to do this. That and I just love RWBY. In advance, I have bastardized a lot of the lore for RWBY to fit in with my story here, sorrynotsorry. Also, fair warning, this story gets kinda weird in my head should it continue. Hope you enjoy, please rate and review.**

"Monsters…" Professor Oobleck exclaimed suddenly. "Demons. Beings cursed to eternal life and worse. I do not speak of the enemy you know. The Grimm are of a supernatural origin, too, but I speak of the non-human, and non-Faunus that can be as intelligent as you or I. Vampires, Were-Beasts, Demons, Liches, Elves and many more. These myths from your childhood are very real."

'_Oh, crap.' _Ruby thought to herself at _that _introduction to the seemingly innocuous Thursday History class.

Day three of beacon and things were going haywire _already._

"Fortunately, unlike those stories, the majority of these 'Demi-Humans' are normal people." the Green haired huntsman continued

'_Oh thank Oum! He isn't racist.' _she mentally exclaimed with relief.

"Are the Faunus Demi-humans?" came the annoying voice of the only all-male team leader of the freshmen.

"No, Mr. Winchester, Faunus are not considered Demi-Human due to their sheer population number and lack of supernatural ability." The slightly irate professor -answered.

"Are they related to them?" drifted up from her right.

"A good question, Miss Belladonna. Some theories say that Faunus are the offspring of Were-Beasts who lost control and...interacted with their partner while transformed. This has been proven complete tomfoolery because Were-beasts lose all reproductive organs when transformed and will act, at worst, like a friendly pet if they have learned to control themselves. There is also a severe genetic leap between Faunus and both transformed and untransformed Were-Beasts."

"Where do Faunus come from, then?"

"That is a great question, Mr. Arc. Unfortunately, we do not know, and with the Grimm stopping expansion to all but the most powerful Vampire clans and occasional Lich Overlord, we may never recover that knowledge."

"Why aren't those Clans or Lich over-whatsits sent to find stuff then?"

"That, Miss Valkyrie, is because once a Lich becomes powerful and old enough to reach the status of Overlord, or a Clan has the numbers or power to move away from a city on their own, they usually are tired of civilization, or feel no real obligation to assist in much beyond defense and training in exchange for a steady food source."

"Do...do Liches' eat?"

"Indeed they do, Miss Schnee. Though they do not need to, most find the act as enjoyable as we do, _if_ they know the magic to fix their taste buds."

"So...besides their supernatural status, we should consider any Demi-Human we come across as an average civilian?"

'_Absolutely!' _Ruby thought loud enough for any Psychic in range to flinch. Nobody did, so thankfully her thoughts were safe.

"Not quite, Miss Nikos. The average protocol is to treat the 'Mid-Tier' species as trained soldiers in emergencies. Were-Beasts, Dhampir, Elves, Undead, Lesser Trolls, Centaurs, Orcs, and other such species."

"What about the other 'tiers'?"

"Well, the Lesser Tiers are to be like Miss Nikos thought originally, as Civilians. Goblins, Faeries, Satyrs, Younger Dryads, Ratmen, and the smaller, less combat-oriented species."

"And the high tiers?"

"With respect." The green haired teacher almost snapped, face deadly serious. "If a High-Tier is ever encountered, emergency or not, respect and openness to listen are your only options. Liches, Warlocks, Witches, Greater Trolls, Ogre's, any age Phoenix, Dragons, and _especially _Vampires." Oobleck warned.

"What's with the emphasis on those damn blood-suckers?" Cardin asked from the back.

"_Because they are the most powerful of all supernatural species."_

"They are?"

The Professor paused, and visibly aged a few years. "Indeed, Mr. Ren. Vampires are the ultimate form of Supernatural creature. Super speed to match the fastest semblance." _A blur of red whipping overhead, fast as the bullets trying desperately to not hit it as they fired towards the Grimm._

"Strength to rip through aura, the body, and the steel beam behind them." _The worst thing about a Vampire murderer was that they didn't leave a drop of blood for evidence, nor a fingerprint. By the Twins, he hated SK hunt missions._

"A timeless form that will not age physically beyond what appearance they choose." _So small, so young, and so very pale. Anyone would be frightened after being forced into immortality and a vicious bloodthirst at only twelve._

"Shapeshifting." _One of the bats flying past them in the swarm took a sharp dive and __**exploded**_ _outwards. One of his closest friends was caught before they could react._

"Mental abilities to outmatch a MindFlayer." _Pain, so much dark, no, I can't, please stop, get OUT!_

"Hemomancy." _A young vampire making the blood from a little girl's scraped knee dance to make her laugh._

"Elemental control." _A twitch of her wrist and the fire was lit, a sultry smile on his 'hosts' face._

"Pheromone manipulation." _A much more private memory that he _really _didn't want to think about, for safety._

"Levitation." _He descended from the clifftop like an amused angel, a pale-faced savior to a cornered group of Surrounded, outmatched hunters._

"And even more that we don't know about, mixed with a varied weakness to sunlight, and few other counters to their powers and existence." The good doctor fell silent for a few moments.

"But, perhaps, the greatest ability of the Vampire is Control."

"Uhm...what?"

"What I mean by that, Mr. Lark, is that Vampires hold an unholy-no offense or pun intended-control over themselves, their mind, and the world around them." He paused, brown eyes flickering down and left for a moment. "No...that is a lie. That ability, that absolute control, is their second strongest...gift."

"And the first?"

"Mr. Thrush, I truly hope you never know." The green-haired-huntsmen shook himself from the peculiar stupor. "Enough about the Nightly Rulers, however. Would anyone care to ask questions concerning the _rest _of the supernatural species?"

Ruby was a little spooked, to be honest.

Who wouldn't be, with their every secret laid bare? Oh, right, was it too late to mention that Ruby Rose was a Vampire..?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nah.

**A/N: So yeah, this just kinda happened. Lemme know what you think, please. I hope you enjoyed, and I love you all for giving this a shot.**


	2. Chapter 2: In a Moonlit Grotto

**A/N: My muse likes being fed by **_**the littlest things **_**I guess.**

Cardin Winchester was a bad person.

Probably.

Well, his family would certainly say so. Devote Anti-Faunus and Anti-Supernatural as they were, he would be _lucky _to be disowned for what he was doing. But, honestly, he couldn't give a shit.

"Cardin? Is something wrong?"

Blue eyes snapped down to meet silver, and Cardin could barely suppress a shudder at the faint worry in those hungering pools of moonlight.

"Nah, just caught up in my head." He reassured, slightly forcing the mostly genuine smile that split his face. "Don't worry about it, Ruby."

"Hmm…" His fellow team-leader hummed suspiciously, eyes narrowing a bit, but eventually, she returned her gaze and focus down.

A few hours ago, _barely six hours ago, _he had referred to this sweet girl's species as "those damn blood-suckers" and at the time, he had meant it.

Then came Mrs. Goodwitch's class, and Cardin had maybe-kinda-sorta focused his Aura a little too high and gotten a scrape on his arm against the small, caped Huntress. The poor girl had barely been able to focus the rest of the fight, and Goodwitch dismissed her almost instantly after their bout.

She won, but still.

Cardin...felt guilty. A weird, unfamiliar feeling for him, seeing as he was-in his own humble opinion-a pretty damn confident dude, who didn't regret many things he said or did.

So guilty, was the Trainee Huntsman, that he followed her after class-it was their last one today-and boy did his guilt climb higher and higher the longer he watched the younger teen.

After the cut triggering this, combined with her pale skin, graceful movements, and ability to whip that _gigantic _Scythe around, it was obvious the girl was of one Vampiric clan or another.

And yet he didn't feel disgusted. Or angered. Nothing negative in any way shape or form.

He felt curious.

Sure, he had seen Faunus and hated them for what they did to his family, but he never understood the distaste for the Supernatural races. Looking at Ruby, he didn't think he could ever feel hatred for them as a species.

It was almost sad, watching the girl forcefully isolate herself from everyone and even make huge arcs to avoid groups of people. The poor thing didn't want to hurt a fellow student, and Cardin weirdly respected that.

It was what pushed him forward.

Only once it had gotten near dark, and Ruby was heading towards the dorms, did Cardin make himself known.

"Rose!" he called out, flinching a moment later at how rude that was. The small vampire whipped around, eyes a little panicked. "Er, sorry, I meant to say Ruby, but...nevermind."

"C-Cardin!" She exclaimed, sliding a step away when he got within ten feet of her. "Is-Is this about your ar-arm?" Her eyes flicked to the already healed scratch and fluttered with disappointment.

"No." A beat. "Well, kinda." He shook off the confusion and glowered determinedly at the Red teen. "I'm here to make things even." Another beat.

'_By Oum, I suck at manners.' _He mentally berated at the fear in the girl's eyes. Not wanting to waste any more time with his-frankly dumb-way with words, Cardin stormed forward with a purpose.

Ruby, panicked and more than likely afraid of hurting him, instantly began backing away, trying to 'calm' him with apologies and 'is this really the right way?''s.

Her back hit a wall, and Cardin paused, standing with barely five inches of distance between her chest and his diaphragm.

He gently, as gently as he could while keeping the grip firm, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her out of sight, away from the view of any prying eyes and around a few corners until they were standing next to a particularly low-hanging oak tree in the Beacon Gardens.

Cardin let go of her wrist, and sat down, getting himself comfortable against the crook of the tree, one leg pressed against a large root, the other extending straight out and angled somewhat to the left.

Ruby stared blankly, confusion coating her face in a way that was surprisingly adora-_stop that Cardin, that way lays madness._

"Cardin, I-I don't think I understand what-"

He tugged off his blazer, undid his shirts top button, and tugged his collar so it was practically hanging off his shoulder. "It's my fault you were avoiding everyone. Might as well keep things fair." He murmured, glancing down a bit.

"Cardin, I-I-"

"Just get down here, damnit!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes in tight exasperation.

Ruby complied, gently settling herself between his legs and leaning forward, hesitance coating her every twitch until-

A soft, _warm _tongue lapped up the side of Cardin's neck, snapping him from his musing and sending a flush through his body.

A Second.

Then a Third.

_Oum, _the Fourth one had to be just to tease him, no way she needs to lick his neck four times-

A sudden and sharp pinch along what he _knows _is his jugular, and electricity shoots down his spine, sending his pulse into haywire and goosebumps racing down his skin.

That feeling is _nothing _compared to when the pinch becomes a sting, and he feels her fangs plunge deeper.

'_Oh...__**fuck.**_' he thinks, hands gripping tightly in the grass beneath him, ripping up matching fistfuls of the dirt as his eyes roll back a bit.

'_Well, I think I know why Dad doesn't talk about Uncle Ven now.'_

**A/N: Just a short little thing as a reward for such wonderful support of the story. I dunno-and don't plan-any pairings as of yet, but hey, this happened, I put it to the page, we'll see what happens. Though I do plan on trying my hand at making the world just a little better. One mean character at a time ;). Hope you enjoyed, and see you all soon...hopefully. Rate and Review fellow readers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Blazing Heart Begins to Thrum

**A/N: Huh.**

Yang Xiao-Long was born in a blaze of fire.

Literally.

Her entrance to the world was accompanied by a roll of flame and broken medical equipment. But, hey, that's how nature works.

The sun shines, bees buzz, water is wet, and, well…

_Dragons burned shit._

In droves. Especially when angry. It was common to see an annoyed dragon steaming at the corner of their lips and nose. Yang used to think it would make her easy to read, but the number of people who backed off when she started steaming was, frankly, impressive.

Being the third-strongest species that WASN'T Black, white, and overflowing with angst had its perks, it seems.

But that was beside the point. Fire was the current subject. And _oh _how Yang both loved and hated fire. Fire blazed inside her chest, washed across her skin like a comforting blanket, and always made her smile. But on the other side of the coin, it was perhaps the greatest threat to her sister's life.

The sun was, after all, a giant ball of fire.

All her life had Yang lived with the terror that losing control around her sibling-so small, so precious, so _pale_-would spell the red teens death. Even now, as she watched like a vibrant gargoyle as her Precious sibling fed from a blood packet in seclusion did Yang worry.

And then she slapped herself.

"What am I _doing?_" She asked herself, spreading invisible wings and soaring from her perch towards their dorm room. "Ruby's a big girl. Besides, I've left her alone plenty of times. She'll be juuuust fine." Yang whispered, riding the air currents like the pro she _definitely_ was.

Ah, but her ever so wonderous flight revealed to her a little black bow poking from a tree branch. With a wicked grin and a sharp turn did Yang dive towards said tree, approaching faster Faster _faster faster__fasterFASTER__-_

_**THUNK**_

Echoed the branch as she cannoned into it, shaking the entire tree as the blond reptilian landed mere inches from her new partner with a cheeky grin, pale skin almost pressed to her even paler partner's cheek.

Blake was, obviously, unphased, and flipped a page in her book.

"Oh cmon, you CANNOT tell me you saw that coming!" Yang sulked, resting on her haunches as she pouted.

Blake, without glancing from her ever precious literature, smirked. "Didn't have to. Heard you before you banked towards me." Yang glared, and snorted out a bit of steam across Blake's arm in childish frustration.

Blake finally looked at her then, to give her the most unimpressed glower the blonde had seen on a person, well, _ever._ "Ugh, fine, so I didn't get you but come _on." _The draconic girl whined, hopping to her partner's branch to plop her chin on top of the girl's book. "You gotta admit that it would have been good against Weiss." Now THAT made Blake crack an ever-so-faint grin. Well, twitch of the lips, but despite only having had three days with the black-themed pale-skinned girl, Yang felt she could read her well enough to say it was a grin.

"Perhaps." She allowed, turning back to the book Yang was currently using as a neck-pillow.

"Do you _ever _stop reading? I think the only times I've seen you without a book are in the shower, while you're asleep, and when we fight."

Blake flicked her yellow-amber eyes up to match Yang's lilac orbs for a semi-intense stare. "You watched me shower?"

"You left the door open yesterday."

"It was _midnight._"

"And?" Yang asked curiously, head tilting as she got a little more comfortable, plopping onto her rear and leaning forward, resting her arms between Blake's ankles as she dragged the book a little lower with her chin.

"Are you normally so nocturnal?" Blake asked, slightly amused by...something. Whatever, small talk was working! Figuring out her amusement could come later.

"Eh, fifty-fifty." The brawler admitted with a shrug. "Sometimes I'm needed late at night." True, for several reasons.

"What for?" Blake asked, slowly turning a page so as to not nick Yang's chin. It wouldn't, but the gesture was nice.

"Oh, you know, _reasons~"_ She purred, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Blake rolled her eyebrows and gently flicked Yang's nose.

"Off the book, class is starting soon." Blake drawled, gently kicking at Yang's side.

"But it's _Port._" Yang whined in annoyance.

"Yes," Blake sighed, "And about the only thing he notices is attendance so we best hurry." Yang groaned and rolled sideways, falling off the branch and snapping her wings open, drifting a few feet before landing softly. Blake landed without a whisper next to her, and the two meandered towards the main building.

"So, what's it like hearing, err, everything?" Yang asked, scratching her cheek idly, straightening in the sunlight to bask in the heat on their walk.

"I don't know." Blake drawled, shooting the blonde a snarky glare, "What's it like flying?" Yang paused, and a smile cracked across her face at the same time Blake realized her mistake. "Wait, no, that wasn't, don't you _dare-_"

Too late.

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's midsection and, with a heave of her powerful, hidden wings, the bombshell launched herself and the suddenly panicked-but not screaming, admirably-teen into the air, cackling with glee as her partner demanded to be let down.

She wasn't allowed to touch the ground until they landed outside Port's classroom, which had a handy balcony nearby.

She entered the class with a red handprint marring her cheek, but it was, as Yang decided, '_Worth it._'

And then something cool and soft was wiping at her cheek, and she was lost in sheepish amusement as her sibling-without even asking what happened-began to clean her stinging cheek with a wet-wipe, scolding her about being 'too forward.'

It was adorable.

Ruby may have been stronger, in theory, when compared to her sister-Racism was _fun _like that-but Yang knew that her little sis was Hers. Part of the small yet ever-so-perfect group of objects that was her hoard. Not many materialistic things-unlike most dragons, who even _she_ could admit were greedy bastards more often than not-but _oh _how it was full of living things. Zwei, Dad, Ruby, and Uncle Qrow were about it, alongside a few photos and an heirloom or two.

But...

Watching the flustered, hiding-in-a-book-but-visibly-giggling ravenette that had taken a seat made Yang decide that maybe, just maybe, her hoard could do with a little bit of growth.

**A/N: Short, I know, but this is kind of a drabble series at the moment, and I figured you guys would appreciate an update to something. I love you all, and thanks for the continued support. Also, good news, my arm might be salvageable! Yay!**


End file.
